


A Small Gathering (For Real This Time)

by made_of_tea



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Everyone is friends, F/F, F/M, I don't know what to tag this with, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its awkward as fuck enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea
Summary: This time, the ‘small gathering’ had not escalated to a full-on party. It was actually a small gathering, consisting of just Otis, Maeve, Eric, Adam, Ola and Lily.Otis hosts a game night for his new friends.
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, ola nyman/lily iglehart
Comments: 24
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

“ _You find that all her words of kindness linger on when she no longer needs you…_ ” Paul McCartney’s voice filled Otis’ living room. This time, the ‘small gathering’ had not escalated to a full-on party. It was actually a small gathering, consisting of just Otis, Maeve, Eric, Adam, Ola and Lily. 

Jean was out with Jakob; they were getting dinner and then going to a movie. Otis had decided it would be a good night for game night. After all, the six of them hadn't really hung out all together since he and Maeve had started dating. 

Currently, they were playing Clue. Lily was getting very into character as Miss Scarlett. Adam was a bit confused, as he had never played Clue before. Eric was helping him get the hang of it, though. 

“Okay, Ola,” Adam began, “Was it Professor Plum with the knife in the ballroom?” 

“Darling, you need to ask for the room you're in. You're in the conservatory.” Eric reminded him. 

Adam stared at the board for a minute. “Oh, right, I thought I was the blue one for a second. The conservatory, then, Ola.”

Ola shuffled through her cards, shielding them away from Lily when she tried to sneak a peek. She showed Adam the card and he marked it on his sheet. Then he passed the dice to Maeve. 

“Oh, I won't be rolling. I would like to make an official guess.” Maeve said. 

“You realize that if you're wrong, you're out, right?” Otis said. 

Maeve smiled at him. “Course I do, dickhead.” 

“Will you ever stop calling me dickhead?” Otis said. 

“Nope.” Maeve smirked. “It was Mrs Peacock with the rope in the billiard room.” She checked the card in the special envelope to see that she was right. 

“How’d you guess that after three rounds?” Eric asked. 

“Oh, didn't you know? I'm a witch.” Maeve said. 

“A beautiful witch.” Otis said. Maeve quirked an eyebrow at him playfully. 

“What game are we playing next? I'm quite good at Scrabble.” Lily said. 

“We need a refill on popcorn first.” Ola said, gesturing to where Adam was attempting to throw the last few pieces of popcorn into Eric’s mouth. They all missed except the very last one, and Eric threw his arms over his head when he caught it. 

“Why don't we play a game where we can do teams? So the couples can partner up?” Lily suggested.

“Or we could watch a movie.” Maeve suggested. 

“How about Frozen?” Eric said immediately. Adam gave him a look. 

“No. Fairy tales are all about female supression and exhibit unrealistic portrayals of what love is supposed to be.” Otis said. 

“But it’s a good movie.” Ola said. 

“Who votes for Frozen?” Lily said, raising her own hand. Eric and Ola raised their hands as well. Adam tentatively raised his after a moment. “Four to two, we’re watching Frozen.” 

Otis sighed, but got up to turn off the music and find Frozen on the TV. Ola and Lily curled up together on one side of the sofa, Ola draping her legs over Lily’s lap. On the other side of the sofa, Eric rested his head on Adam’s shoulder as Adam wrapped his arm around Eric. 

Maeve sat on the floor and Otis sat next to her, hip to hip. 

Everyone enjoyed the movie, until Anna started freezing and trying to get Elsa. Adam started crying silently. 

“Are you okay, Adam?” Ola asked. 

“It's a very sad movie.” Adam said, wiping his eyes. Eric smiled and cuddled closer to him. 

“I can't believe big, bad Adam Groff is crying during a princess movie.” Maeve said. 

“Don't you tell anyone about this, Wiley.” Adam said. 

Maeve mimed zipping her lips. “I won't forget, though.” 

“Didn't think you would.” Adam said. 

“Besides, he’s not ‘big and bad’ anymore.” Eric said. “Well, he’s still _big_ , but not in the way you're talking about.” Adam gave him a look. Eric waggled his eyebrows. 

“You guys are so weird.” Otis groaned. 

“ _We’re_ the weird ones? I’d argue that we are the least weird couple in the room.” Eric said.

Maeve turned to face him. “Go on then. Let’s debate this.” 

Eric sat up straighter. “First off, Lily and Ola have weird alien roleplay sex.” 

“How does that make us weird?” Ola asked. Everyone in the room stared at her. “Oh. I hear it now.” 

“Anyway, Otis is the strangest little man I’ve ever met. He gives out sex advice. And he’s more awkward than half the people at school combined.” Eric said. 

“Are you using this as an opportunity to roast me?” Otis asked. 

“No! I'm saying this as your best friend. I love you, you're great.” Eric said. 

“You _love_ him?” Maeve asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“You know what I mean. _As a friend_. Probably more like a brother, at this point.” Eric said. “That would make you my sister-in-law!” 

“Shut up, we’re not married.” Maeve snapped. 

“Mhm.” Eric hummed.

“Anyway, you and Adam are way weirder than me and Otis. You only described how Otis is weird, not how our relationship is weird.” Maeve said.

“Sorry to disagree with you, Eric, but I kind of agree with Maeve. We’re pretty weird.” Adam said. Eric’s jaw dropped. “I'm just saying! ‘Cause, y’know, I used to bully you.”

Eric pouted. “I guess you're right. But we can all agree Ola and Lily are the weirdest, right?” Everyone nodded. 

“I think we should play truth or dare.” Lily said. 

“Yes, that's a great idea!” Ola said. 

“I am in!” Eric said excitedly. 

“Sure, why not?” Adam said. 

“As long as none of you make me dance.” Otis said. “Maeve?” 

“No truth questions about my family.” 

“Got it.” Otis said. “Who wants to go first?” 

“I’d like to ask first. Eric, truth or dare?” Lily asked. 

Eric scrunched up his nose. “That's such a hard decision! I guess… truth.” 

Lily grinned evilly. “Describe your ultimate sexual fantasy.” 

Eric’s eyes went wide and Adam’s eyebrows went up. “Do I have to?” 

“Yes.” Maeve, Lily, Ola and Otis said at the same time. Eric gave Otis a glare. 

“Fine.” Eric looked at the ceiling. He felt Adam’s arm tighten around him. He described his fantasy, never taking his eyes off the ceiling. When he finished telling them, he looked at Adam, who was blushing bright red and staring at the floor. 

“That wasn't as… grand as I thought it would be.” Lily said. 

“Not everyone has alien sex slave dreams like you, Lil.” Ola said quietly. “Eric, it’s your turn to ask!” 

“Right! Otis, I don't even have to ask you. You hate dares. Where would you take Maeve on the perfect date?” 

Otis rubbed the back of his neck. “Um… I guess… I’d make a picnic lunch and we’d go eat it at her favorite place. And we would read feminist poetry.” 

Maeve kissed his cheek. “That sounds wonderful.” 

Otis nodded. “Adam, truth or dare?” 

“Dare.” Adam said. 

“I'm not good at thinking of dares. Maeve, you can come up with one.” 

Maeve chewed her nail, thinking. After a moment, she grinned and whispered something in Otis’ ear. 

“Recreate your grand gesture to Eric at the school musical.” Otis said. 

Adam turned to Maeve. “You're dead to me, Wiley.” 

“Right back at ya, Groff.” 

Adam stood up in front of everyone. “Eric Effiong. I have something to tell you.” 

Eric got up and stood next to Adam. “What is it?”

“I want to hold your hand.” Adam said. 

“Say it again.” Eric said, grinning. 

“Please,” Adam held out his hand, “Will you hold my hand?” 

“Yes.” Eric said, placing his hand in Adam’s. Eric leaned in and kissed Adam. Ola and Lily cheered. 

“Did they really kiss?” Maeve asked. “I wasn't there.” 

“No, they did not. Eric is just being Eric.” Otis said. 

Eric laughed and sat back down on the couch with Adam. 

“Ola, truth or dare?” Adam asked. 

“Dare.” 

“Switch shirts with someone of your choice.” Adam said. 

Ola looked around. “Lily.” Lily shrugged and took off her shirt. Ola did the same and they put on each other’s shirts. 

Lily looked down at her mostly exposed stomach. “You're so short.” 

“Maybe you're really tall.” Ola said. “Truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” Lily said. 

“What do you most like about me?” 

“Someone’s fishing for compliments.” Otis said. Ola flipped him off. 

“I like how fun you are to be around. I always enjoy my time with you, no matter what we’re doing.” Lily said. 

Ola smiled and kissed her on the cheek. They continued to play the game late into the night, until everyone but Maeve and Otis was asleep. Otis went and got blankets. He draped one over Eric and Adam, who were cuddled together. He draped the other over Ola and Lily, who were more tangled together than cuddled. 

He went out on the deck, where Maeve was smoking a cigarette. 

“It's weird having such a large group of friends. I’ve never had this many friends before.” Maeve said. 

“Me neither. It's just been me and Eric for as long as I can remember.” Otis said. “And you, more recently.”

“I really liked that date idea earlier. The picnic and feminist poetry?” Maeve said, smiling. “We should do that this weekend.” 

“I’d love to. What do you want for food?” Otis asked.

“Surprise me.” Maeve said. She tossed her cigarette away and leaned closer to Otis. He closed the distance between them, kissing her passionately. 

“As much as I’d love to spend all night out here kissing you, we should get to bed.” Otis murmured. 

“We could spend a little longer out here kissing.” Maeve said. She closed the distance once more. After a while, Otis insisted that they go to bed. 

They went back inside and saw Ola and Lily sleeping with their faces smushed together, Eric and Adam holding hands in their sleep on the other side of the couch.

“They even hold hands in their sleep. It's an addiction, I tell you.” Maeve whispered. 

Otis smiled and whispered, “We can either sleep on the floor here or we can go sleep in my room.” 

“Your room.” 

Next thing they knew, Otis and Maeve were cuddled together under the blankets in Otis’ bed, sleeping peacefully.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and three walks home.

When Otis woke up, the first thing he saw was Maeve. She was still asleep, hair splayed over the pillow. Otis wanted every morning to be like this. 

Downstairs, Adam and Eric were whispering to each other, trying not to wake Ola and Lily. 

“ _Where are Otis and Maeve?_ ” Eric asked after looking around the room. 

“ _They probably went up to Otis’ room._ ” 

“ _Do you think they had sex?_ ” 

“ _I don't really wanna think about that._ ” 

“ _That's fair._ ” 

Lily came up behind Eric, “ _What are you whispering about?_ ” 

Eric jumped closer to Adam. “ _God, Lily, warn a man before you sneak up behind him!_ ” 

“ _Sorry._ ” She didn't sound sorry. 

“ _Otis and Maeve aren't here._ ” Adam explained. 

“ _Because they had sex?_ ” Lily asked. 

Adam shrugged. “ _Wake up your girlfriend, I'm tired of whispering._ ” 

Lily turned back to Ola and shook her slightly. Ola murmured something, but didn't wake up. Lily shook her more vigorously. Ola startled awake. 

“Good morning.” Lily said. 

“Morning.” Ola said, rubbing her eyes. 

Back upstairs, Maeve woke up to see Otis staring at her. “Were you watching me sleep, dickhead?” 

“Sorry! I was just- I didn't mean to-” 

Maeve cut him off with a soft kiss. “It's fine. Good morning.” 

“Good morning.” 

“We should get downstairs before the others start wondering where we are.” 

“Right.” 

They walked quietly downstairs to see their friends already awake. 

“Did you two have sex last night?” Lily asked. 

Otis went red and made a weird choking noise. Maeve gave him a weird look and said, “No, we did not.” 

Jean came down the stairs then, wrapping a kimono around her. “Good morning, kids. What would you like for breakfast? I can make pancakes, if you’d like.” 

“That sounds great, Jean!” Eric said with a large grin. 

“Yes, thank you mum.” Otis said. 

“Who wants tea?” Jean asked. 

Soon, they were all seated at the table with steaming mugs of tea and a large stack of pancakes between them. Jakob had come over while Jean was cooking. He and Jean now sat outside enjoying their own breakfast. 

“We should do this again sometime, it was fun.” Lily said, drizzling syrup over her pancakes. 

“Yeah, we should. Let’s do it at my house next time.” Ola said. 

They enjoyed the rest of breakfast making light conversation. Everyone helped clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. 

“Walk me home?” Lily asked Ola. Ola smiled and took her hand. 

“Bye everyone! I’ll see you tomorrow, Adam.” Ola said.

“See you tomorrow.” Adam turned to Eric, “Can I walk you home?” 

“Of course.” Eric said. “Bye Oatcake!” 

Maeve snickered. “Oatcake?” 

Otis turned red. “It’s just a stupid nickname, only Eric calls me that.” 

Maeve laughed. “Alright, Oatcake, you walking me home or what?” 

“Yeah! Yeah.” 

Lily swung her and Ola’s intertwined hands between them as they walked. 

“Why are you seeing Adam tomorrow?” Lily asked. 

“Just to hang out. He said he wanted advice on something, too.” 

“Oh. Well, you're really good at giving advice, so he’s in good hands.” 

“Thanks.” Ola said with a smile. 

They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Lily said, “I think I love you.” 

Ola stopped walking and turned to face Lily. 

“Sorry if I freaked you out.” Lily said. 

“No! No, you didn't freak me out. I love you too.” Ola said. She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss Lily. “What made you decide to tell me now?” 

Lily shrugged. “I don't know. It just felt right, I guess.” 

Ola smiled and kissed her again. They kept walking until they reached Lily’s house. 

“Do you want to come in?” Lily asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“He’s my Oatcake, you know?” Eric said. 

“I still don't get it. Why did you start calling him that?” Adam asked. 

“Because, his name is Otis and Oatcake is just a good nickname for him! I was like, ten when I came up with it.” 

“That's cute.” 

Eric laughed. “You're cute.”

“I'm not _cute._ ” 

“Yes, you are! You act all tough, but you're just a big softie! I see right through you.” Eric said. 

“Fine, fine.” Adam said. 

They stopped in front of Eric’s house. “Do you want to come in and see my room?” 

“Yeah. I do.” 

Eric grabbed his hand and led him inside quietly, not wanting to wake any family members that might still be sleeping. They went upstairs to Eric’s room and he closed the door softly behind them. 

Adam looked around. He had only seen glimpses of Eric’s room through the window at night. 

“What do you think?” Eric asked. 

“It's very you.” Adam said. 

“What do you mean?” 

Adam looked at Eric. “It's very bright and colorful, like you.” 

Eric smiled and leaned in to kiss Adam. When they parted, Adam rested his forehead against Eric’s. 

“I was thinking… I want to come out to my mum. And I want you to be there, if that's okay.” Adam said.

“Of course. I'd love to be there. Just let me know when.” 

“Thank you.” Adam kissed Eric again. 

“Eric! Why didn't you say you were home?” Eric’s mother’s voice came through the door. 

“Sorry mum! I didn't want to wake anyone up!” Eric yelled back. 

“Do you have someone in there with you? I heard another voice.” 

“It's just Adam, mum!” 

“Fine. Keep the door open just a little, please.” 

Eric walked over and opened the door a few inches. “Sorry, mum.” 

“It is fine. I like Adam. He is good for you.” 

“Muuum!” Eric whined. 

“Sorry, sorry! I will go now.” 

Eric walked back over to Adam. 

“I like your mum.” Adam said. 

Eric gave him a look. Adam chuckled and pulled Eric closer for another kiss. 

“Why did you get all red and make that weird noise when Lily asked if we had sex?” Maeve asked. 

Otis turned red. “It's embarrassing.” 

“So? I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me anything.” 

“Promise not to laugh?” When Maeve nodded, Otis continued, “I really like you. The thought of having sex with you is a bit overwhelming. I've only had sex once and I don't even remember it. I really like you, so you make me really nervous.” 

“You don't have to be nervous. We can take things at whatever speed you want. I can wait.” Maeve said, taking his hand in hers. 

“Thanks.” Otis went to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned to kiss him properly. 

They came up over the hill near the caravan park. “Remember the first time I walked you home? How things have changed since then.” 

Maeve shoved him playfully. “Shut up.” 

“What? I'm just commenting on how our lives have drastically changed in a matter of months.” 

“And I don't want to think about that too much.” 

“Fine. For the record, I like the way things have changed.” Otis said as they reached Maeve’s caravan. 

“Me too.” Maeve said. She leaned in to kiss him softly. 

Things had really changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic! 
> 
> Also let me know if you would like a second chapter about the morning after!


End file.
